A Jaded Carol
by IAmVictorious
Summary: On the night of Christmas Eve, Jade gets a visit from her guardian angel, who suspiciously look like Tori. Angel-Tori warns her if she doesn't change her attitude, her future wont be so bright. But can Jade change her ways before its too late?
1. Angel In The Bedroom

** Wanted to write a Christmas story soo yeah here it is.**

* * *

_A good conscience is a continual Christmas.- __**Ben Franklin**_

* * *

"Jaaaade. Jaaaade." I heard a voice call. "Jade!" Before I knew what was going on I was thrown from my bed, and I was on the floor.

I groaned. "What?!" I get up to be face to face with Vega. "Vega?!"

"No, I'm your guardian angel. I just took the form of her to make you more comfortable. Now, we have some business to discuss." Angel-Vega said sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Like what?" I ask.

Angel-Vega gave me a warm smile and answered dryly, "You know what tomorrow is right?"

I think for a moment. "Tuesday?"

She nods her head. "Yes, and do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"Oh. Ugh. It's Christmas." I deadpan.

She crosses her legs. "Yeah, hi, that's what I'm here for."

"What do you have to do with Christmas?" I ask. I'm pretty sure guardian angels don't do anything on the holidays but protect the idiots who choose to get drunk and drive somewhere. And sometimes they can't even do that.

"All the other times of the year I'm your conscience, you know, the voice inside your head that you never listen to?" Angel-Vega explained, I didn't answer so she continued. "Well my assignment this year is to teach you the joys of Christmas."

I glare at her. "The joys? What's so joyous about people fighting over presents?"

She nods, "That's what I'm here to correct. Your whole attitude on Christmas. You used to love it."

My chest tightens. "Yeah, not anymore." I mumble. I didn't like thinking of the past.

"You must learn to let go and love the people around you, Jade West. Some people don't have families at all to go to this time of year." Why was she telling me this? What did any of that have to do with me?

She grabbed my hand. "I'm going to take you on a little journey through time. Christmas past, present, and future."

Wait a minute I've heard this story before. The whole thing. Scrooge is a bitter old fart who hates Christmas, and he gets visited by three ghosts to show him his past, present and future.  
I used to watch that stupid special with my parents all the time when I was little and my snot nosed brother begged me to take him to see the 3-D version.

No way was I going though this again.

"Look, Angel-Vega, it's nice and all that you want to help me, but when it comes to this time of year, I can't be helped." I told her as I laid back on my bed.

The angel pouted. "Well why not?"

"Take me to my past and I'll show you what I mean by 'it's not my time of year.'" I said getting up, throwing on my Uggs.

Angel-Vega squeaked. "Yes! I'll be able go get my wings!"

"Your what?" I asked confused.

"Oh, right. Mortals don't know anything about that. Stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself.

"Just tell me what it is before you knock yourself out," I interrupt her, grabbing her wrists.

"I died a few years ago. And it talks a lot of good deeds and work to earn your wings. So I became your guardian angel when you were six. And trust me, you've been a handful." Angel-Vega chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Name one time!" I challenged.

"The snowboarding trip you took with your family and Cat in '04 when you thought it was a good idea to jump free fall from the ski lift?" She reminded me raising a brow.

"I didn't die!" I whined.

"Yes, but you almost snapped your neck. It took a lot of work to levitate you to bring you safely to the ground." She retorted.

I rolled my eyes and blushed. Yeah, I had some really stupid ideas when I was little. Sue me. "Uh, when is this so called journey beginning?" I asked recovering my cool.

Angel-Vega giggled. "Someone's embarrassed. And it starts," she opened my window and and grabbed my hand, "Right now!" We jumped, hopping into a portal that had opened in the ground.

* * *

**A/N: this is the prologue I guess? There's past, present and future, so that's three chapters and then there's an epilogue. That's gonna surprise you guys. Those will be up in a few days. Hope you like this so far!**


	2. The Most Of Christmas Past

**The past! Here's the first of three chapters of this story. It's probably going to be short thanks to us not having any real knowledge of Jade's home life. But let's see how this turns out, shall we?**

* * *

_Letting go is hard, but sometimes moving on is harder.-__** Unkown**_

* * *

We landed, but this time in front of the house. "Welcome to Christmas of '09." Angel-Vega tells me cheerily.

I jump when she says the year. "'09?! That was the year-"

"You started Hollywood Arts, yes." She confirmed, nodding excitedly. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the front window. I watch as the fourteen year old me walks over expectantly towards the tree and picks up a big long white box tied with blue ribbon.

"What's this?" I hear me ask.

My father and mother looked at me excitedly, watching me, almost praying that I would like what was in the box. I gave them my famous eyebrow arch, and slowly opened the box.

The screams that were to come next were not anything I remember, and definitely not anything I do now. They were too...girly. And then I realized this was two months before my parents divorced. That gift... That wicked guitar I just unwrapped was a peace offering so to speak, a way to say, "No hard feelings, right?"

I felt sick. If only I knew what the next few months would be like, I would have prepared myself. But I didn't know, and now here I am, looking into the past with one of the most annoying angels I've ever met.

Angel-Vega saw the look of disdain on my gave and gave me a concerned glance. She didn't say anything at all, but I knew she was asking if I was ok. Her eyes said it all."No, its ok. I'm fine." I give her a wry smile, trying to back up my words.

She shook her head, sighing. "Jade, the whole point of this journey is for you to let go of the past and look towards the future. You can't look towards the future with the weight of your past holding you back." She tries to hug me but I step back.

"I don't need you telling me this." I growled.

Angel-Vega snorted. "I've watched you these past two Christmases. You went from that," she pointed into the window where I saw me hugging my parents gratefully, "To this," she said, pointing back to me and I self consciously twirled a strand of black brown hair.

"You used to care about your brother." She told me, steering me square in front of the window. I watched as he went for the present I had gotten him, a Nerf dart gun he wouldn't stop bugging me for. I actually almost smiled watching him climb all over me like that.

"I can't just let this go, Vega." I tell her.

She nods understandingly. "Sometimes its easy to forget, but it's hard to forgive." She takes my hand and leads me to where we jumped. "C'mon. Let's see what the present looks like."

And we disappeared once again.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this was short but I promise present will be a lot longer! Future too! And you guys will NEVER guess the plot twist in the epilogue heheh! I'm not giving it away so you're just gonna have to read to find out! ;)**


	3. The Present and the Future

**The present and the future! Yeah i'm too lazy to write another chapter AND the epilogue. This is basically a AU version of A Christmas Tori. Events that happened to Jade herself, offscreen if you will. Things that led to her going to Tori's house to tell her she was her secret Santa. But the ending is different! Here we go!**

* * *

_Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future.- __**John F. Kennedy**_

* * *

This time we landed in Sikowitz's class, yesterday, when Andre and Tori stormed in telling us about his D. Of course I had to make a vulgar joke about boobs, and everyone but Vega got it, of course.

After Sikowitz sent Sinjin away, he begged us to switch with him. Of course everyone said they didn't even have Secret Santas because it was stupid. And being the stupid teacher he was, assigned us all Secret Santas. And of course I got Tori.

"Oh, I see. This is why you were extra grumpy yesterday." Angel-Vega teased.

"Yeah." I huffed. "And I fully intend on not giving her anything."

We came to the moment where she had asked me what she should get Andre, after I had opened my present from Cat. The look in her pleading eyes made me sick.

"Two words." I watched myself deadpan.

"I bet they won't be helpful." Beck sighed.

"Your problem." I finish.

"I was right." He nods.

Angel-Vega snorts. "Are you always this unbearable?"

I snort too. "Please. I was in a good mood."

She giggles and we transfer to the moment I got home. I had been rather nasty to my father and my brother too, before stomping up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Angel-Vega shook her head in disappointment.

We watched as I woke up the next morning, and I didn't go downstairs. I didn't care it was Christmas Eve. I was in a sour mood and I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She sighed. "Jade, if you keep this up, you'll never be able to recover from this. If you keep treating yourself and your family and friends like this...well..."

I arched a brow. "Well what?" I could tell what she's about to say is something I won't like, because she's twiddling her thumbs and glancing around nervously. She sighs wearily and grabs my hand as we enter the portal again.

This time I knew we landed in the future because there was a slight change in the air. It was easier to breathe, and it felt calmer than usual. I looked around and realized we were nowhere near my house. "Where are we?" I ask as cool air misted around us, making the skin on my arms rise in goosebumps.

Again, she was hesitant to speak, so she sighed and gesture around herself. I followed her gaze and my blood ran cold.

A cemetery.

Why we were in a cemetery I don't know, but it was scaring the crap out of me. "W-What what are we doing here?" I couldn't get the sentence out without choking on it. Fear, confusion, and realization was what she could see on my face and I knew it. She glanced at a tombstone in front of her and I once again followed her gaze.

I almost start crying.

The tombstone was mine.

"You didn't listen to me...and you shut everyone out just like I said you would...and then...one Christmas you got into a fatal car accident. You died on the scene." Angel-Vega explained, rubbing my arm.

"Did, did anyone come to the funeral?" I ask quietly. I knew the answer, I just had a weird delusional thought that it would be what I wanted.

She shook her head sadly. "You cut all contact with everyone, remember? So by the time they found out, someone had already buried you."

My eyebrows scrunched. "Who?"

Just then, the twigs behind us snapped and I whipped around to see a young woman with brunette hair and beautiful cheek bones, approaching where we were. She walked past us and knelt in front of my tombstone. She looked vaguely familiar, but any traces of who I thought she was were vague and almost transparent.

I watched as she reached the stone and ran her hand over the smooth granite. She smiles tiredly, almost as if it hurt her to do this. "Hey, Jade. It's me, Tori." She spoke.

"Tori?! She buried me?!" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe it! Tori Vega! The girl I tortured for years! Buried me and visits me as if she were my family! I half expected to see her dancing on my grave! But no, she was here, actually grieving. Feeling grief for a girl who made her life a living hell.

Angel-Vega smiled. "She always liked you, Jade. No matter what you did to her, she always had a thing for you."

I nod, solemnly, and then asked, "Wait, how far into the future are we?"

Angel-Vega thinks for a moment. "Hmm. About four years?" She estimated.

I gulped. "And how long have I been dead?"

"About two." She responded.

"I died when I was seventeen?" the disbelief in my voice was evident, and Angel-Vega tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, Jade. But you can change this. If you go back to the present and open up to your family and friends, I promise you this won't happen." She put my hands in hers and smiled at me reassuringly. "I swear. Angels honor."

We both share a laugh and she lets my hands go. She looked at me. "Are you sure you're going to go back and make things right?" She asks me.

I nodded, almost happy I had been able to go on this journey. "I promise. I never want this to happen. I don't want to leave my friends...or my family. I don't know what I would do if I had to leave my brother in this world alone. I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Angel-Vega pulled me into a caring hug. Her warmth enveloping me. When she stepped away, she began to tear up.

I laughed, almost crying too. "What're you crying about?" I ask.

"I'm so proud of you, Jade. I fully intended to take you on this journey with you being as stubborn as you usually are, but you proved me wrong. You've helped me earn my wings." She grabbed my hand again and rubbed it soothingly.

"Thanks," I say wiping tears from my own eyes. "That means a lot coming from you."

Angel-Vega smiled sweetly and sighed. "No, thank you." A moment past between us and then she said,"We better get going now, huh?"

I nod a little. "Yeah."

The portal opens for the last time, and she pulls me forward. "You ready?" She asks. I give her a warm smile as we enter it to return to my ever changing life.

* * *

**A/N: next up, the epilogue! Was this good? Sorry it was a bit mushy. I had to make it like that. Well review! Oh, and I'm not uploading it until next, next Tuesday because it takes place on well, Christmas day! Hope you guys like this! Merry Christmas! Peace! :D**


	4. A Happy Holiday Ending

**It is the final chapter! Fwah! I guess that was supposed to be a sound effect lol please review! I wanna know what you think!**

* * *

I woke up back in my room and so glad to be. I never felt so happy to be home in my life. Rising from my bed I stretched and headed into the shower, changing into my favorite flannel and a pair of dark jeans.

Checking my appearance for the last time, I grab my phone and bounced downstairs to make me a cup of coffee and to see what my family was doing.

"Hey, Jade!" My brother greeted me. I gave him a warm smile. He looks a little confused because I never really smile at him, but shakes it off and smiled back.

I greet my father and head to the kitchen to make me a cup of coffee. Checking my messages, I saw that Cat had sent me two texts and Tori had sent me three.

Going through them, I noticed that they all said something about a Christmas party at Tori's house later on today. If this was a day ago, I would have completely ignored the texts and went over to Beck's.

But this was not a day ago, this was now. And right now I knew Angel-Vega was watching me, waiting to see if I made the right move. I could say I was changed to her until my face was blue. I could even blood swear it. But that didn't mean I wouldn't go and do a complete 180, going back to my old ways. Actions speak louder than words and I knew I had to treat my friends and family right or I might not get to see my future. I gulped. I never ever want to think about that again.

I sipped at my coffee and went to go sit next to my brother on the floor. I smiled at him again and he returned it, before throwing his arms around me. I tensed, not sure if I should return the gesture or not. I hesitated, but eventually returned the hug. "Merry Christmas, Jade!" He beamed.

I ruffled his hair and chuckled. "Merry Christmas, kid."

"Dad and I got you something!" He exclaimed, clamoring over all the other gifts to a red box with a black bow. He thrusted it into my hands. "Well, open it!"

I glanced from his his expecting face to my father, who had ever so slightly looked up from his working papers. "I uh..." I didn't know what to say so I just opened the box.

What I pulled out the box was very confusing. "Ah, Thank you?" I tried to be polite but what the heck was this thing? It looked like a new leather jacket but looked weird.

"I made it!" My brother piped up. "Well I picked out the colors and stuff. Dad sewed it!"

I did something I hadn't done in a long time in front of my family. I laughed. I fell out laughing. My dad can't sew for for shit. As ugly as it looked, I was happy to have it. I decided I was going to Tori's.

"Thanks guys. I really like it." I hug them both and then stretched. "I'm heading over to Tori's if that's okay with you guys?"

My brother waved and my dad smiled at me. "Merry Christmas, Jade."

I smiled back as I got my keys of the counter shrugging my new jacket on. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

Tori's house wasn't that far from mine, but it did seem like forever before I got there. After I parked my car and locked it, I knocked on the door and it swung open before I could knock a second time. "Jade!" Cat squeaked and pulled me into a very tight hug.

"Okay Cat, you can let go now." I say as I try to pull the redhead off of me. I give a nod to Beck and a fist bump to Andre. "Where's Tori?" I ask everyone.

"Oh, she's out back getting some Christmas stuff from the shed. What's wrong with your jacket? Did a someone run over it?" Beck asked me confused.

"What?" I bark but then I remember what jacket I have on. "Oh, no. My brother and father made this."

"Ah."

"Shut up, Oliver."

"What? I think it looks nice." He defends.

"Sure you do." I roll my eyes.

We all hear the backyard doors slide open and Tori struggles in with a big red bag. "Um, can you guys help me with this?" She huffes and falls on her bum with the bag gets stuck in the door. The boys go get the bag for her and she walks over to me.

"Nice jacket." she teased.

"Nice moves." I teased right back.

"What's in the bag?" I ask, jabbing a finger at the sack that was now safely in the house thanks to the boys.

"Gifts for my wonderful friends." She gushed, beaming and clapping her hands together. Her eyebrows came together. "Is that all you got for Christmas?" She asks.

I shrugged. "As far as I know of. Unless there's a box in there labeled Jade West." I add a bit too excitedly.

Tori laughs and I relax. "Well, I'll see what I can do." She goes over to the bag and dumps all its contents on the floor. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Everyone, (mostly Cat and Robbie) dive for the assorted presents that littered the floor. "I got two!" She squealed.

"I did too!" Robbie added, they shared a look of pure happiness and I almost laughed at their obliviousness to each other. Beck and Andre picked up theirs without all the excess fuss and gave warns smiles to Tori.

"Yay! I love giving!" She sing-songed and then did a little dance before turning back to me. "Don't worry, I got you too. But this one was a lot more special than theirs." She whispered. "I'll be right back."

I watch her bound up the stairs two at a time and come back down not a moment later with a small white box. She has the most stupidly bright grin on her face I've ever seen her make. She hands it to me and says, "Merry Christmas, Jade."

I open it, and gasp audibly. It was a tree ornament of the guitar I got when I first started Hollywood Arts. "Christmas of '09." I whispered. I looked up at her with wonder. "How did you even?"

Her grin grew into a knowing one. "Ah, a little birdy told me." She smirked. She's not implying at what I think she's implying at is she? I hope she isn't. Its not possible.

"How can I even repay you? I didn't get you anything for you." Which was true, I was a lousy Secret Santa. I didn't even get out of my funk soon enough to get her something.

Tori laughed. "Its okay, Jade. You gave me something already."

"What do you mean?" What_ did_ she mean? I haven't seen her since school let out on Friday. Unless- "You. You're my guardian angel? But how?"

"I had to lie in order to make you come with me." She giggled. "And look!" She lifted up the back of her shirt to show me beautifully tattooed wings. They looked almost real, as if the ink was coming alive.

"I finally earned them! And its all because of you!" She pulls me in a hug and I have no choice but to hug her back. God. Who would have guessed. She released me and I gave her a confused look. "What?"

"How'd you know about '04 if you're not dead?" I ask, the math not adding in my head.

She patted my shoulder. "Easy. I'm a vampire angel."

I give her this really long look. "You and I both know that isn't true."

"Its it now?" She whispers in my ear before biting my ear lobe. No way. That hurt way more that it was supposed to. She smiles at my shocked expression and and walks off into the kitchen.

"Ah! Tori you kidding right?!"

She doesn't answer me.

"Right?!"

Still no answer.

"Tori!"

Nothing.

"Tori!"

Oh god.

* * *

_Chirstmas is the day that holds all time togther.__**- Unkown**_

* * *

**A/N: lol that was the best ending this story could have possible had! Hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on it. Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you guys have a good one! I gotta go set up my new laptop! Heheh. Peace and love! :D**


End file.
